


A MITAD DEL CAMINO

by EliceBcest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliceBcest/pseuds/EliceBcest
Summary: Hay destinos que son inevitables, pero no necesariamente una tragedia, lo realmente doloroso es quedarse a medio camino.Buscaba una excusa para escribir NSFW, y la encontré. Disfruten de ese shot con un poco de porno.





	A MITAD DEL CAMINO

**Author's Note:**

> Amo demasiado a estos dos.

**A MITAD DEL CAMINO**

Por EliceBcest

“Hay destinos que son inevitables, pero no necesariamente una tragedia, lo realmente doloroso es quedarse a medio camino”

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de porque corría, era de madrugada, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban dormidos, únicamente estaban los policías ninjas que hacían sus rondas nocturnas, sin embargo, esa no parecía ser una noche con demasiada demanda en realidad.

Pero ellos seguían corriendo, cada uno había empezado su carrera desde puntos distintos, pese a que siguieron sin entender porque lo hacían no pararon. Estaban cansados, sus cuerpos adoloridos, pero sus respectivas misiones se habían alargado más de lo que esperaban. Cada uno ignoraba que por únicamente unos minutos de diferencia los dos habían arribado a la Villa, pero ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento, debían de ver al otro.

Sus piernas les exigían descanso al igual que sus pulmones, pero ninguno se detuvo, debían de llegar. En medio de la noche, entre las tenues luces que iluminaban las calles de Konoha dos siluetas se fueron acercando rápidamente. Se miraron fijamente, sólo unos cuantos metros los separaban, esa distancia en cuestión de segundos se volvió nada.

Tanto Gai como Kakashi sonreían mientras sus respiraciones intentaban controlarse, si, justo ese lugar estaba a la mitad del camino que los llevaría al departamento del otro.

Ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna, sólo necesitaron los segundos suficientes para que sus cuerpos se encontraran y la máscara de Kakashi dejara su rostro. Era un beso ansioso, doloroso, lleno de necesidad, de tantas cosas que las palabras no podían expresar.

Los labios de Kakashi eran finos, delgados, y un poco fríos, al menos así los describiría Gai, pero también eran seductores, amables, tersos e increíblemente perfectos.

Los labios de Gai eran gruesos, ligeramente secos, pero tibios, al menos así los describiría Kakashi, también eran dulces, tentadores, confiables, delicados y terriblemente perfectos.

A ese punto el beso era mucho más profundo, como el abrazo en el que se encontraban envueltos. La boca de Kakashi se había abierto para dar paso a la lengua de Gai, era cálida y tersa, comenzaba a juguetear con la suya. Gai tenía un sabor único, distinto al de todos los amantes que alguna vez tuvo Kakashi, no tenía las palabras necesarias para describirlo, pero le gustaba, le fascinaba en exceso. Era dulce y picante al mismo tiempo, no, Kakashi nunca se hartaría de saborear los besos de Gai.

El sabor de la boca de Kakashi era algo que nunca podría describir con simples palabras, era ligeramente mentolada, pero cálida, los besos de Kakashi tenían la habilidad de desarmarlo, al sentirlos todo lo demás dejaba de importar.

Se separaron cuando fue necesario respirar de nuevo más no porque desearan dejar de besarse, lo habían anhelado tanto, se había vuelto una necesidad para poder seguir vivos.

—Te extrañe –decía Kakashi mientras le daba ligeros mordiscos a los labios de Gai.

—Yo también Rival –contestó Gai mientras lo volvía a besar.

Continuaron besándose por un par de minutos más, estaban dispuestos a no parar, pero sabían que pese al abrigo de la noche seguían en medio de la calle.

—Creo que debemos de ir a otro lugar –decía Gai un tanto molesto por dejar los labios de Kakashi.

—Si –asintió Kakashi mientras les daba un último mordisco a los labios de Gai.

Kakashi no tenía el chakra suficiente para teletrasportarlos a cualquiera de sus apartamentos, por lo que debían de llegar por sus propios medios. Habían decidido que sería al lugar de Gai, ya que Lee se había encargado de cuidarlo y limpiarlo en su ausencia, eso resultaba bastante conveniente.

Caminaron al lado del otro, esa urgencia que los habitaba hasta hace unos minutos había desaparecido. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, dejando que la sensación tibia del otro se colara entre sus dedos, se iban mirando y mientras lo hacían no podían dejar de sonreír.

Es que habían sido tantas las cosas que se quedaron a medio camino, que en momentos como estos pareciera que las quisieran recobrar.

* * *

Kakashi recuerda con nostalgia su primer beso mientras mira de reojo a Gai, fue él quien lo inició, tenían 12 años, había sido antes de que la mayor parte de su vida se desmoronara. Ahí estaba la cara totalmente sonrojada de Gai con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos por lo que acababa de pasar. Quiso decirle algo a Kakashi, pero el otro chico escapó, no existía posibilidad que él se quedara a escuchar esas palabras. Después de ese instante solamente unos cuantos besos llegaron a su destino, muchos se quedaron a media distancia, a unos cuantos centímetros de la tan anhelada boca. Pero Kakashi se detenía, era un miedo que lo paralizaba, no importaba cuánto deseara sentir una vez más los labios de Gai sobre los suyos, él no deseaba tener otra tumba a la que llorar.

Es ahora Gai quien lo mira, se siente dichoso por ser de los pocos que sabe que hay debajo de esa máscara, ese extraño santuario hecho de tela que esconde la cara del hombre al que ama. Kakashi aprieta un poco más su mano, ¿acaso no desea que se escape?). Sonríe porque nunca lo dejará, Gai también ha dejado tanto a medio camino que no quiere volver a hacerlo jamás. Tenían 17 años, ambos intentaban controlar su respiración, terminar de entender lo que acababa de pasar, pese a que sus cuerpos estaban satisfechos, sus mentes no dejaban de trabajar. Gai quiso decir algo, pero mordió sus labios, Kakashi lo miró, con esos ojos llenos de melancolía, tomó su ropa y se vistió. En otras ocasiones hubiera intentado detenerlo, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, lo vio desaparecer por la ventana como lo haría muchas veces más. Mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría de su boca, de las palabras que tantas veces le quiso decir, pero que se quedaban a medio camino, atrapadas en su boca. 

Es que el miedo, la angustia, los había dejado tantas veces a medio camino que no podrían contarlas. Siempre con sentimientos que no se atrevían a ser nombrados, de palabras que se volvían un nudo en la garganta, de momentos efímeros que sólo hacían más grande el vacío.

* * *

Se sonríen de nuevo y se detienen para besarse un poco más, desconocen la hora, pero siguen protegidos por la oscuridad. Aunque los dos saben que ya no importa si las personas descubren la naturaleza de su relación.

* * *

Estaba a medio camino, entre la vida y la muerte, entre su principio y su final, después del ataque de Pain ahí se encontraba, en un lugar que no existe pero que tampoco es irreal, ahí estaba Kakashi, consciente de que su vida se escapaba, y en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que amaba a Gai.

Ese sentimiento de angustia estaba en todo su cuerpo, no importa que tan veloz fuera, estaba justamente a medio camino para regresar a Konoha cuando se detuvo, sus pies simplemente dejaron de responder. No entendía el por qué, pero comenzó a llorar, sus pulmones se empezaron a vaciar, algo justo en medio de él se acababa de romper, su equipo se detuvo, y lo miró sin decir nada. Gai estaba seguro de que Kakashi estaba muerto.

Cuando llegó a la Villa estaba hecha pedazos, era poco lo que quedaba en pie, sin embargo, Gai únicamente tenía una cosa en la mente, lo debía de encontrar. Una vez más corría por todos lados, había muchos civiles heridos como ninjas, por ese único instante no le importo ser egoísta, primero debía de verlo, tenía que saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Encontró a Sakura y a Yamato, no fue necesario preguntar, los dos ninjas al ver el rostro de Gai sabían perfectamente a quién estaba buscando.

—Está en esa tienda –dijo Sakura señalando el lugar. 

En ese instante sus pies lo llevaron lentamente, no deseaba que aquella sensación que lo detuvo se volviera realidad. Estaba tendido en un catre, no había muchos recursos así que usaron lo poco que tenían a su disposición, tenía una intravenosa, no llevaba puesto su chaleco, así que le fue fácil ver como el pecho de Kakashi se levantaba y bajaba con lentitud, su máscara también estaba abajo, podía ver como su nariz se expandía ligeramente.

Kakashi estaba apenas vivo, pero lo estaba.

Gai fue hasta él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó. Joder, estaba tan feliz de no haberlo perdido, de que lo que pasaba entre ellos no se hubiera quedado una vez más a medio camino porque él no había podido llegar.

—Gai –decía Kakashi con una voz demasiado cansada.

—No digas nada Rival, descansa —Gai volvió a besar sus manos.

—No, es necesario que lo diga –con todas sus fuerzas se levantó para quedar frente a frente con Gai, paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Gai y lo besó mientras el ninja de verde lo sostenía de la espalda.

Era terrible quedarse a medio camino, al menos así lo dijo Hatake Kakashi después de lo que había hablado con su padre, que seguía atrapado en medio de aquel lugar, sin poder descansar. Pero no eran únicamente los errores los que nos llevan a aquel lugar, también son esas cosas que por miedo no nos atrevemos a realizar, las que dejamos a medio camino ya que pese a lo mucho que anhelamos llegar también nos da miedo.

—Gai, ya no quiero volver a quedarme a medio camino. No quiero volver a sentir miedo por lo que nunca me he atrevido a decir, aunque desde hace muchos años que lo sé —Kakashi lo decía mientras lo miraba.

—Lo sé Rival, esas palabras que se han quedado por tantos años a medio camino, porque para ambos era mejor callar. Las dejé tantas veces atrapadas en mis labios por temor a perderte, pero al final el que lo hiciera no evitó que te escurrieras entre mis manos –Gai sonaba triste. —Tantas cosas que hemos dejado a medio camino Rival.

—Pero ya no mas Gai –ahora se miraban, como tantas veces desearon hacerlo.

—Te amo –dijeron al mismo tiempo, por fin esas palabras que parecían estar condenadas a quedarse siempre a medio camino llegaron a lugar donde pertenecían.

* * *

Ahora estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Gai, a decir verdad, Kakashi prefería estar en ese lugar, todo estaba lleno del olor de Gai, de sus cosas, de todo lo que era el ninja de verde, lo que lo hacía sentir protegido, pero sobre todo feliz.

Cruzaron la puerta al igual que sus miradas, dentro una vez más no fue necesario decir nada. Sus labios se encontraron, necesitaban otra vez sentirse, una y mil veces más, las que fueran necesarias para darse cuenta que no era un sueño. Entre besos, caricias y tirones llegaron a la cama de Gai, Kakashi lo jaló hacia él, dejando que su propio cuerpo cayera sobre el colchón. 

—Kashi, tal vez nos debemos de dar un baño primero –decía Gai sin dejar de besarlo.

—No –fue la respuesta de Kakashi profundizando más el beso.

Sus zapatos y sus chalecos cayeron al piso, una de las extrañas ventajas que podía pensar Kakashi sobre el uso del spandex de Gai era que de un sólo movimiento estaba desnudo. Con la media luz que se colaba de la ventana podía observar a la perfección el cuerpo de Gai, cada musculo divinamente tonificado, su pecho duro y enmarcado, su estómago increíblemente definido, sus brazos fuertes, además de su piel brillante por el sudor causado por el esfuerzo de la misión, esa sonrisa tan perfecta con el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas producto de la excitación, y ese olor, joder, el olor de Gai lo enloquecía, tan masculino, una mezcla entre algo dulce y agrio, mezcla de pasto y tierra, tan indescriptible como excitante. Kakashi se sabía egoísta, no deseaba que nadie más pudiera tener a Gai como lo tenía él.

Ahora Kakashi estaba sobre Gai, sentado estratégicamente sobre su cintura que estaba solamente cubierta por un bóxer negro, las manos de Gai se deslizaron por las orillas del traje de Kakashi, levantándolo hasta la altura del pecho, Kakashi terminó de quitárselo. Sus cuerpos compartían un sinfín de cicatrices, cada una era la marca de una misión cumplida, o de una misión que había fracasado como aquella que atravesaba el rostro de Kakashi.

Gai acarició lentamente el dorso de Kakashi, su piel era pálida, extrañamente fría al tacto, pero pese a las cicatrices resultaba ser increíblemente suave. Las manos de Gai eran tan cálidas, que lo hacían estremecer con cada caricia sobre su pecho Kakashi dejaba escapar un ligero gemido, estaba seguro, aunque fuera imposible que cada toque de Gai dejaba una marca sobre su piel que nunca podría desaparecer.

Una vez más estuvo debajo de Gai, este con suma pericia le había quitado el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, no importaba cuantas veces se hubieran visto desnudos, esa sensación de fragilidad y excitación hacían que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Gai también se deshizo de su bóxer, ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones, sus brazos se entrelazaron al igual que sus labios, las piernas de Kakashi se abrieron, Gai encajaba perfectamente entre ellas.

Sus lenguas se buscaban, jugaban, se saboreaban lentamente sin prisas, ambos deseaban grabar todas esas sensaciones dentro de su mente. Kakashi dejó por un momento la boca de Gai para besar su cuello, dejar pequeñas marcas rojizas producto de sus dientes, y sobre todo escuchar los gemidos que hacia Gai cuando este le daba ese tratamiento especial. Pero Gai no se quedaría atrás, sus manos comenzaron a descender, se quedaron unos segundos en las caderas de Kakashi para después seguir bajando, ahora era tiempo de volver a subir.

Las manos de Gai trazaban a la perfección las piernas de Kakashi, apretando y acariciando cada músculo, de nuevo estaban en sus caderas, pero ahora apretaron con fuerza el culo de Kakashi, esto provocó que sus erecciones se rozaran aún más. Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de Gai, mientras que un profundo gemido de la garganta de Kakashi se instaló en el oído del ninja de cabello negro. Esa fricción era enloquecedora, entre sus estómagos su liquido pre seminal se había mezclado, dándoles una sensación caliente y ligeramente viscosa. Gai sujetó las manos de Kakashi y las puso sobre la cabeza de este, una vez más reclamó sus labios, cada beso era mucho más apasionado. Kakashi agradecía que lo besara porque aminoraba los gemidos cada vez más obscenos que le provocaba el movimiento de caderas de Gai, se sentía tan bien, que no estaba seguro de durar mucho más.

—Gai —decía con voz entre cortada. —Gai fóllame.

—Gai –sonrió lleno de satisfacción. —Usa las palabras mágicas Rival.

Al decir eso le soltó las manos, y tomó el pene de Kakashi para comenzar a jugar con este, pasó su pulgar por el glande, para después subir y bajar lentamente, ese ritmo lento pero constante lo dejaba demasiado cerca del orgasmo.

Ahí estaban de nuevo los gemidos de Kakashi llenando la habitación. —Por favor –ahí estaba la pausa necesaria para poner algo de aire en sus pulmones. –Gai fóllame por favor.

Es que en ese instante ya no existía la necesidad de quedarse a medio camino, de llenar sus vidas con pausas tácitas, de dejar palabras sin destino. No, ya no existía esa posibilidad, por ahora estaban solamente ellos dos, sin apellido, sin clan, sin rango, únicamente ellos dos, amándose. 

Sus cuerpos se estremecían ligeramente, excitados, sudados, queriendo un poco más de cada uno. Gai se estiró a la mesa de noche, para alcanzar el cajón donde guardaba lo que necesitaba. Kakashi abrió sus piernas un poco más, Gai pensó que verlo así era más poderoso que cualquier escena descrita en el Icha Icha. El pecho de Kakashi bajaba y descendía con irregularidad, y su boca ligeramente entre abierta con ese lunar que tanto le fascinaba a Gai dejando escapar su aliento. Sus miradas se vuelven a encontrar, no es necesario que lo pida una vez más, verlo así, únicamente suyo, le bastaría para terminar, sin embargo, esa noche Gai quiere un poco más.

Gai adora cada parte de Kakashi, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, está seguro que en esta y en mil vidas más lo seguirá amando.

Desciende hasta quedar a la altura ideal, dedica unos minutos para besar y morder los muslos internos de Kakashi, saborear su piel pálida y fría, que también está ligeramente salada por el sudor de sus cuerpos combinados. La espalda de Kakashi se arquea al sentirlo tan cerca, de nuevo están esos gemidos obscenos escapándose de su boca por sentir los labios y los dientes de Gai contra su piel, está seguro que mañana tendrá moretones en ese lugar. 

Kakashi escucha el sonido del pequeño tuvo destapándose, aunque es una sensación conocida además de anticipada, no puede dejar de estremecerse cuando siente los dedos de Gai tocándolo. El calor de los dedos de Gai y el frío del lubricante se mezclan en su interior, no está seguro de lo que se escapa de sus labios, pero podría apostar a que era el nombre del otro ninja.

Tal vez dentro de Gai exista algo ligeramente perverso, porque ama en exceso ver el rostro de Kakashi lleno de placer, ver como con cada intrusión de sus dedos este se desbarata, como sus piernas se tensan y sus pies se curvan, como el pene de su querido Rival no deja de derramarse sobre su propio estómago. Gai toca en el lugar preciso, las palabras de Kakashi ya no son siquiera entendibles, únicamente un conjunto de gemidos y jadeos. La Bestia Verde siente su propia entrepierna palpitar, es su propio cuerpo exigiéndole continuar, pone sobre su miembro duro y palpitante un poco más de lubricante. Entra lentamente, Kakashi piensa que ese ritmo tiene la intención de enloquecerlo, Gai sujeta las piernas de su amante y las pone sobre sus hombros, le sonríe, ahora el Ninja Copia sabe lo que está por venir. Mientras Gai entra y sale de él con gran intensidad, haciéndolo gemir y gritar, un pensamiento absurdo se cuela en su cabeza. ¿Acaso los vecinos de Gai los pueden escuchar? Una nueva embestida de Gai disipa ese pensamiento, su cerebro esta por tener un corto circuito, con cada movimiento llega tan profundo dentro de él, que sus pensamientos ahora son ideas inconexas que sólo le permiten gemir hasta que le duela la garganta. 

—¡Gai! –grita el nombre de su amado, mientras un intenso orgasmo llena todo su cuerpo, su semen se derrama libremente por todo su estómago.

Gai sabe que también está por llegar, en un rápido movimiento baja las piernas de Kakashi de sus hombros, al sentir esto Kakashi lo sujeta de la cintura, aunque sus piernas casi no respondan. Gai aumenta su ritmo y besa una vez más a Kakashi, deja sus labios para instalarse en su cuello, lo muerde, con la suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca, pero sin lastimarlo, al hacer esto alcanza su propio orgasmo, llenando con su semen el interior de su Rival.

La sensación caliente que lo llena más la mordida de Gai hacen a Kakashi gritar una vez más.

Permanecen así por varios minutos, sus cuerpos están laxos, cansados, incluso adoloridos, pero eso no importa porque están felices.

—Creó que hicimos un desastre mi amor –dice Gai besándolo suavemente.

—Meh –contesta Kakashi. —No pienso moverme de esta cama, mucho menos para limpiar.

—No te preocupes por eso –Gai deja el cuerpo de Kakashi para decepción de este, agarra los pañuelos de papel que estaban en la mesa de noche y limpia su estómago.

Se acerca de nuevo a Kakashi, pero no usa los pañuelos, una vez más el cuerpo del Ninja copia se estremece. La lengua de Gai es la encargada de limpiar el semen del estómago de Kakashi, el ex ANBU está seguro que puede volver a venirse sólo con mirar a Gai saborearlo de esa manera. Gai termina su labor, Kakashi ve como la boca del ninja de verde disfruta del sabor de su esencia.

Lo jala hacia el para besarlo, para que sus lenguas se encuentren una vez más. Están cansados, pero eso no importa, porque nunca volverán a dejar nada a mitad del camino, y esa noche les ha dicho que quieren seguir amándose sin ataduras ni dudas.

Si bien el destino aun es un tanto incierto, los dos están seguros que recorrerán el camino juntos hasta el final.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Quería escribir un poco de NSFW de estos dos, sólo necesitaba una excusa y esa metáfora de quedarse a medio camino me la dio. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.


End file.
